Once Upon A Grimm
by Artisan-Noteworthy
Summary: What would happen if Rumple met Warren, Evie and Ash? How would he fell about Evie, who left her husband to be with Warren? Becoming the Dark One's Knight comes with it's own set of highs and lows. And a deal with the Dark One brings about some interesting challenges.
1. Chapter 1

The air whipped around them as they got a falling sensation.

Warren tried to hold tight to Evies' hand, Ash nestled in her other arm, clinging to his mother out of sheer panic.  
"Evie!" Warren felt her hand slipping from his own. "No!"  
They were torn apart from each other, Warren reaching out to try and close the distance between them. He had to get back to his family before they were lost.

But it was pointless. As soon as her hand slipped from his own, Evie and Ash were gone, being pulled away by some invisible force.

He watched them fade away as the odd purple fog tunnel they were in slowly faded into teh tops of a forest.

He fell.

Warren got the sensation of air whipping around harder him as he watched himself fall farther away from his family.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain on his side, followed by another hit, then another over his body.  
He managed to take a quick look to his side before getting the wind knocked out from him - he was hitting trees.

He saw stars as he hit the ground hard before nothing but darkness.

He was never sure how long he was out, but he was disoreinted and groggy when he came to.  
A wheezing groan escaped his throat, as his mind became somewhat clearer.  
Everything hurt.

Warren looked at his leg - it was clearly broken. He groaned as he tried to sit up, immediately collapsing backwards, trying to catch his fall with his arms, but a shocking pain prevented any wieght put on it.

His chest ached with a vengance.  
He had to have several fractured ribs at the least - even breathing was difficult.  
With his remaining good hand, he brushed his brow and saw the blood smeared across his hand.

_'Great,'_ he thought. _'Not bad enough I'm lost in a place I've never seen before, and I don't even know if Evie and Ash are here, but now I can't even move to look for them.'_

He sighed leaning his head back on the damp leaves. It was not comfortable in the slightest, but he didn't have much say in the matter.

All he could do now, dispite the fear he had for his family, was to just lay there and wait to regain some strength.

All he could do was lie there and pray Evie and Ash were alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie gasped awake, bolting upright and wincing as she looked down at her side, the sun shining through leaves of the trees.

Her body was cut up, and bleeding from several places. Not too severely, luckily, just enough to cause her pain.

She looked around and saw Ash laying not too far away. Fear overwhelmed her heart, he wasn't moving, and she couldn't tell if he was even breathing.

She tried to stand, wincing and collapsing back to the ground, her ankle not allowing her to rest any weight on it. she pulled herself along hte ground to reach her boy, and gently touched his side. She already didn't know if her Warren was even around here, or if he survived, she couldn't loose her son, and their unborn child as well.

"Ash? Ash, can you hear me?" She gently brushed the side of his face.

He stirred at her voice and weakly opened his eyes. "Mama?"

She smiled to him, holding him to her chest. "You're alive." She sighed in relief.

"Where are we, Mama? What happened?" He held her close as well, as hte memory of what happened returned.

Evie pulled her son on her lap and cradled him. "I don't know, my baby. I'm so thankful you're ok." she checked over his body for wounds.

He had similar scratches over him, but he wasn't quite as hurt as she was.

"Where's Papa?" he shivered in her arms, looking around.

"I don't know, baby." Looking around for where Warren may have landed, but not see him anywhere, she managed to get a good look at the forest they were in.

It seemed perfectly normal, however Evie got the strangest feeling of magic. This wasn't exactly home - they didn't have this much wild magic where they came from. Certainly not enough to actually feel it in the air.

'_What do I do?'_ she asked herself. She couldn't exactly run or fight if something passed by. And by the amount of magic she felt, it was a very real possibility it wasn't going to be a common animal. 

She had to get her son, and herself to some kind of safety.

"Come on." she urged him. "Can you stand up?"

He tried, and with a little bit of a wobble, he was able to.

"Ok, we have to find somewhere safe, understand? We have to find out where we are."

Ash nodded again.

With some difficulty, but enough determination, Evie managed to stand herself, albeit needing to lean on a tree for support. Her ankle wasn't broken - thankfully - but it was sprained. Moving was going to be difficult, and would take a while, but she would continue on.

She had to. 

They moved slowly, looking for any signs of people - anyone or anything that could help them, but after hours of getting nothing, they were exhausted.

"We'll rest here for a while." Evie sat down beside a large tree, Ash following and sitting beside her.

"I'm scared, Mama. And I'm hungry." He quietly whimpered, Evie wrapping her arms around him again.

"I know, my baby. I know." She nuzzled the top of his head. "We'll be ok. You'll see."

Evie looked up to the sunset in the distance - soon it would be dark, and they would be in even bigger danger.

She quickly began digging out a small hole in the ground by hte base of the tree, something - anything - that might bring even a bit of shelter for hte night was better than sitting out in the open.

"Here. We'll stay here for tonight, and tomorrow we'll keep looking." She nudged him in their make-shift den, curling around her son.

_'Warren, wherever you are, please be ok. We'll find you, just give us time.'_

She prayed silently as they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

They started off once again at dawn. After a restless night of sparse sleep, Evie was ready to move on. She had to find food, and Warren.

Once more she and her son set off, every once in a while, she'd turn her face up to the sky to take a deep scent of the woods.

She was going the right way - she could feel it.

Around midday, Evie stopped. They had come across a raspberry bush.

"Come, Ash! Here's food!"

They spent some time just picking the berries and eating them. It wouldn't fill them for long, but it was better than nothing.

Every few times she would pick them, Evie would deposit the handful in her bag, storing them for later. Who knows when they'd find food again.

Another hour later, and they were ready to collapse.

Scared, in an odd world and hurt wore the two out faster than ever before.

Evie tried to carry Ash, but between her pregnancy and her wounds, she couldn't.

Her ears twitched when she heard a slight groan from nearby, her heart stopping as soon as she recognized the voice.

Evie hurried over as best she could on tired legs. "Warren!"

He was covered in some leaves that fell on him, clearly he hadn't moved in some time.

She collapses to her knees, gently touching his cheek and brushing a few leaves off his face.

He stirred, weakly opening his eyes and smiling at her face. "Wh - Evie? You're ok? Ash? Where is he?"

She cradled his head in her lap. "He's fine, Warren."

Ash finally made it over to his father, laying his head on his chest.

Warren gave a slight groan of pain, but smiled, placing a weak hand on the boy's back.

"I'm so glad you two are alright." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"We're fine. What happened to you? Are you ok?" She looked him over, noticing the wounds covering his body.

"I'll be alright."

She sighed as she lifted a part of his shirt and saw how dark his skin was due to the bruising from the broken ribs and blood.

There was a lot of blood.

Surrounding him. It looked like every part of his body had been bleeding at one point.

His breathing was labored, and it sounded like he was wheezing for air.

'Broken ribs.' she thought to herself. 'Hopefully they haven't punctured his lungs.'

"I'm so sorry I let you go." His voice was tired.

"What?"

"When we fell. I had you in my hand, and I let you get taken from me."

She brushed the side of his face. "No, it's ok. You couldn't help it. I'm glad we found each other."

"I am too, my Love."

She stayed beside him for most of the day, occasionally trying to get him to eat - she knew he was weak and needed something, but he more often than not, refused it, saying, instead, she needed to eat.

"You're more important, Love." He placed a gentile hand on her rounding stomach. "You need to make sure you and our baby are alright."

She sighed, but regretted admitting he was right.

Soon they ran out of the berries she collected.

Evie knew they needed something to eat, desperately.

"Warren?" she gently called to her resting Mate, who stirred moments after hearing his name.

"What is it, Love?"

"Did you happen to get any signs of civilization around here?"

Warren thought. "Hmm, I think I saw a village several miles that way." He gestured behind him. "It looked far, though. I called for a while, but no one heard me, so they must be at least several miles."

She nodded. "Ash,"

Their son looked up from where he laid beside his father.

"You stay here with your Papa. I'm going to find us some help" She kissed them both on the head, lingering her palm on Warren's cheek.

"Be safe, Evie. Please."

She nodded and headed off.

It took most of the rest of that day at a steady trot, but, sure enough she found the village Warren spoke of.

She cautiously kept back, and spent a good many minutes observing the people, finally deciding they were safe enough to engage.

She walked out behind a small building where clothes hung on the line to dry, picking a large tunic off and covering herself with it, trying ot blend in.

For the most part, the people simply ignored her, keeping to themselves. She was grateful no one bothered to give her a second glance.

As she passed a small market in the square, she saw they traded with bits of gold coins.

She slunk by a stand, and carefully plucked a couple apples from the cart, slipping away with two in her arms.

Unbeknownst to her, there was a figure who had been watching since she got near the town.

The cloaked figure followed silently as she unknowingly led them both back to where Warren rested.

The figure watched the weird woman head back to a secluded tree, deep in the woods, and saw she handed an apple to a small boy. Then towards a semi-hollowed out tree trunk, gently putting her hand on something.

The figure saw a weak hand reach up to touch the females' face, leaning into it.

The woman took a bite out of the apple, and took it out of her mouth, offering the piece to whoever was on the ground.

_'Whoever this woman is,_' the figure thought, '_there's something off about her. She doesn't belong_.'


End file.
